wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/1
Tom I Rozdział I Od rana już czymś niedobrym pachniało w powietrzu. Szwajcar Molenda, który jeszcze pamiętał rządy samego nieboszczyka Franza, który większość z tych robotników znał od małego, patrzył spode łba, jak wsypywali się do portierni coraz gęstszymi grupkami, jak mu kiwali głowami, dotykając ręką daszków czapek, jak codziennym nieomylnym ruchem przekręcali rączki zegarów i wybijali swoje numery przy dźwięku krótkich dzwonków. Niby wszystko tak, jak co dzień, a przecież nie to. Stary Molenda zbyt był zrośnięty z życiem fabryki, by nie wyczuć jakiegoś dziwnego nastroju, czającego się w czymś nieuchwytnym, a grożącego niespodziankami. Jako ostatnie kółko w administracji Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz i Spółki, Molenda rozumiał wagę i odpowiedzialność swej funkcji. Na pewno też poszedłby zaraz do naczelnego dyrektora, gdyby nie to, że dosłownie nie miał na czym oprzeć swych obaw. Ale niedługo czekały na swe uzasadnienie. W południe, jeszcze zanim strzałka stanęła na dwunastej, zaczęły się nawoływać syreny fabryczne. Pierwsza odezwała się od "Lilpopa" (tym zawsze się śpieszy!) , druga "Ursusa" , później "Woli", dalej "Rudzkiego", "Gerlacha", Gazowni, wreszcie rozległ się tuż chrapliwy baryton "Dalczów" . Podczas gdy Wacek, pomocnik Molendy, otwierał drzwi, on sam wyjrzał na ulicę. Jak zwykle wzdłuż muru fabrycznego, po przeciwnej stronie pod parkanem i dalej koło przejazdu kolejowego poprzykucały gromadki kobiet i dzieci z garnuszkami i zawiniątkami: - obiad dla swoich. Zaraz w korytarzu, łączącym podwórze z portiernią, rozlegnie się tupot setek nóg. Zaraz rozdzwonią się zegary obecności... Tak jak co dzień. Dziś jednak coś musiało się stać. Molenda podbiegł do okna: na placu przed biurami administracji gromadził się tłum. Spokojny, nieruchliwy, zdawało się nawet - wesoły, gdyż raz po raz zrywały się w nim śmiechy i frywolne okrzyki. I nagle zakotłowało się z brzegu tuż przy drzwiach biura personalnego. Nad głowami zatrzepotała czarna masa wielkiego wora od węgla. Gwar przeszedł w huk, w potężny ryk, w ogłuszający hałas. Tłum wielką rozhuśtaną falą runął do bramy. Z okien portierni widać było doskonale, jak kłębił się i przewalał wokół popychanych w środku taczek, na których szamotał się śmiesznie i bezkształtnie czarny worek. - Precz z Łabędziem! - dobiegały z ogólnego wycia poszczególne okrzyki. - Za bramę! ... Nie bić go! ... Łabędziu mój!... Na zbitą mordę!... Niech idzie śpiewać! Wal sukinsyna!... A kopnij go tam który!... Nie bić go!... Nie bić go lekko!... Śmiech, wrzaski i podśpiewywania "Łabędziu mój" mieszały się z dudnieniem setek ciężkich butów po bruku. W tym hałasie stary Molenda nie dosłyszał tupotu w korytarzu, a gdy rzucił się do szafki, by bronić kluczy, było już za późno. Kilkunastu robotników i kilkadziesiąt robotnic otoczyło go zwartą masą, a tymczasem wyłamano drzwiczki od szafki i porwano klucze. Po chwili portiernia opustoszała. Natomiast przeciągły jęk otwieranej bramy świadczył, że klucze zdobyto. Oto tłum rozstąpił się. Ci, co popychali taczki, rozpędzili się i taczki z furią wyjechały na ulicę, podskakując na kocich łbach bruku. W jednej chwili przechyliły się i wyrzuciły swą zawartość do rynsztoka, pełnego mętnej i kolorowoszklistej od smarów wody. Radosne, triumfalne wycie napełniło powietrze. Taczki cofnęły się i brama zawarła się z głuchym hałasem, a ludzie ruszyli na podwórze. Nie upłynęła minuta i, jakby nigdy nic, zatłoczyli portiernię, wydzwaniając na zegarach wyjście. Tymczasem Molenda wybiegł przed fabrykę, by ratować uwięzionego w worku. Wiedział, kto to jest. "Łabędziem" przecie od początku nazywają nie tylko tu, lecz na całej Woli, pana Zdzisława Dalcza, dyrektora personalnego. Molenda też nie czuł do niego najmniejszego sentymentu, ale poczuwał się do obowiązku wybawienia członka dyrekcji z okropnej sytuacji. Nie było to łatwe. Worek z szamocącym się wewnątrz dyrektorem otoczyły kobiety, wśród pisków, wyzwisk i drwin, obsypując go grudkami błota i małymi kamykami. Wierzch worka był mocno zawiązany drutem i Molenda porządnie się namęczył, zanim zdołał uwolnić pana dyrektora. W mokrym i nieprawdopodobnie utytłanym ubraniu jego okrągła postać, nad którą dyszała czerwona, umazana sadzami twarz i piętrzyła się rozmierzwiona czupryna, sprawiała tak śmieszne wrażenie, że nawet stary szwajcar nie mógł utrzymać należnej powagi. Poszkodowany zaczął krzyczeć, tupać nogami i wygrażać pięściami robotnikom, którzy mijali go teraz, półgłosem rzucając dotkliwe żarciki. Nigdy się go nie bali, a teraz wiedzieli, że pozbyli się go raz na zawsze. Raz wywieziony na taczkach, nikt nie ośmieli się wrócić do fabryki. Tak było zawsze i zdawało się im, że inaczej być nie może. Podczas gdy wywożono młodego pana Dalcza, w gmachu Zarządu nikt o niczym nie wiedział. Gmach stał na uboczu, a jego okna wychodziły na ulicę Węglową. Zresztą wraz z pierwszym dźwiękiem syreny urzędnicy powstali od biurek. Głośne rozmowy i rumor przesuwanych krzeseł zagłuszył odgłosy awantury. Jeżeli zaś w gabinecie naczelnego dyrektora, pomimo panującej tam ciszy, nie dosłyszano odległego hałasu, to dlatego, że odbywała się tu niezwykle ważna konferencja, decydująca być może o samym istnieniu fabryki. Urzędujący w sąsiednim pokoju sekretarz Holder domyślał się tego i oceniając wagę sytuacji, nie chciał niepokoić pryncypała wiadomością, że przed biurami administracji zbierają się robotnicy. Dopiero wówczas, gdy z kierownictwa ruchu zawiadomiono go telefonicznie o napadzie na młodego Dalcza i o przygotowanych taczkach, odważył się po chwili wahania wejść do gabinetu i powiedzieć: - Bardzo przepraszam pana dyrektora, że przerywam, ale jest sprawa bardzo pilna. - No, cóż tam, panie Holder? - uśmiechnął się naczelny dyrektor swobodnie, chociaż spod jego siwych krzaczastych brwi patrzył niepokój. Sekretarz zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się również. Ci finansiści nie mogą nawet przypuścić, by w Zakładach Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz miało zdarzyć się coś niepożądanego, a tak niebezpiecznego, by tym aż trzeba było niepokoić samego szefa. - Właściwie drobiazg, panie dyrektorze - powiedział - ale czeka na instrukcję inżynier Kamiński, a jego pociąg odjeżdża za trzydzieści pięć minut. Dlatego ośmieliłem się... - Ach, Kamiński, która to? Już po dwunastej? - zdziwił się naczelny dyrektor i zwracając się do dwóch panów siedzących przed biurkiem, dodał kurtuazyjnie - z panami tak miło się rozmawia, że zapomina się o czasie. Panowie pozwolą, że na chwilę zostawię ich samych? - Ale prosimy, panie dyrektorze - zerwali się obaj... Usiedli dopiero wówczas, gdy za Dalczem zamknęły się drzwi. Doskonale wiedzieli, że to jemu na nich zależy, nie odwrotnie, jednak osoba Wilhelma Dalcza wprost nakazywała szacunek. Wspaniały ten starzec, bliski osiemdziesiątki, a taki wciąż rześki i ruchliwy, nie tylko swoją nieskazitelną opinią, nie tylko szerokimi stosunkami i wpływami czy powszechnie cenionym umysłem imponował ludziom, z którymi się stykał. Sama jego wysoka, nieznacznie przygarbiona postać, sucha rasowa twarz z wysokim jasnym czołem, pogodnym spojrzeniem i z parą siwych jak mleko, niemal szlagońskich dobrodusznych wąsów nakazywała cześć, życzliwość i zaufanie. Toteż niespodziewana przerwa w konferencji wcale nie zaniepokoiła obu finansistów, z góry zdecydowanych na prolongatę kredytów, o które tak chodziło Dalczowi. Tymczasem on sam stał w sekretariacie ze słuchawką telefonu w ręku i słuchał sprawozdania. Było już po wszystkim. Sekretarz Holder nie mógł wyczytać na twarzy szefa niczego, co wskazywałoby, jak zamierza postąpić. Powiedział tylko krótkie "dziękuję" i położywszy tubę, odezwał się ze zwykłą uprzejmością: - Zechce pan, panie Holder, sprowadzić mego syna tutaj do sekretariatu. Zaraz. - Dobrze, panie dyrektorze. - Na godzinę zaś drugą zamówi pan do mnie delegatów fabrycznych. - Słucham, panie dyrektorze. Wilhelm Dalcz wrócił do oczekujących go panów i z właściwą sobie swobodą wznowił rozmowę. Istotnie zależało mu bardzo na szybkim sfinalizowaniu sprawy. Jemu osobiście. W razie przeciągnięcia się pertraktacyj znowu byłby zmuszony zwrócić się do brata o dalszy wkład, a to równałoby się wyzuciu własnej rodziny z reszty udziałów. Poza tym Karol, nie cierpiący bratanków, oczywiście natychmiast usunąłby z fabryki Zdzisława... Zwłaszcza po dzisiejszej kompromitacji. Na szczęście rzecz w zasadzie była załatwiona. Chodziło tylko o przyśpieszenie terminu i uporządkowanie ksiąg przed przyjazdem z Belgii Krzysztofa, którego trzeba będzie wprowadzić do Zarządu przedsiębiorstwa. Na jakie stanowisko, jakiej pozycji Karol zażąda dla swego syna - Wilhelm Dalcz jeszcze nie wiedział. Znając zdrowy rozsądek brata, nie przypuszczał, by ten chciał od razu powierzyć Krzysztofowi jakiekolwiek kierownictwo. Ukończenie politechniki i dwa lata praktyki w zagranicznych fabrykach to jeszcze za mało. W każdym razie Karol skorzysta na pewno z pomocy syna w kontrolowaniu gospodarki Zakładów. Oczywiście Wilhelm Dalcz nic przeciw takiej kontroli nie miał. Jeżeli zaś obawiał się czego, to jedynie ewentualnych zatargów Zdzisława i Jachimowskiego z Krzysztofem, którego prawie nie znał, a który niewątpliwie będzie do tamtych nieżyczliwie przez ojca uprzedzony. Z przygodnych relacyj, jakie Wilhelm Dalcz miewał o swoim bratanku, wynikało, iż jest to spokojny i zimny młody człowiek, no i podobno niezły fachowiec w dziedzinie budowy maszyn. Sam nie znał go prawie wcale. Stosunki wytworzone między domami obu braci przez histerie Józefiny sprawiły to, że poza terenem interesów wszelki kontakt zanikł jeszcze przed przyjściem na świat Krzysztofa. Wilhelm Dalcz widział go zaledwie kilkakrotnie i przelotnie podczas wizyt u brata, od czasu gdy ten został sparaliżowany i unieruchomiony w domu. W pamięci stryja bratanek pozostał czarnym smukłym chłopcem o dość wątłej budowie i bardzo dużych oczach. To wszystko. Rozmyślania dyrektora Dalcza przerwało wejście sekretarza. - Syn pana dyrektora oczekuje - powiedział - czy mam prosić? - Niech wejdzie. Po chwili na progu ukazał się Zdzisław. Na zniszczone ubranie nałożył czyjeś za długie i za wąskie palto i wyglądał niemal odrażająco. - Usiądź - krótko powiedział ojciec. - To jest straszne! To jest bolszewizm! Ja w tej chwili zawiadomię policję polityczną! - wybuchnął Zdzisław. - Zamilknij - podniósł nań surowe spojrzenie ojciec - nie po to cię wezwałem, by wysłuchiwać twoich niedorzecznych pogróżek. Proszę mi krótko i ściśle opowiedzieć, co było przyczyną zajścia? - A czort ich wie, to bydło! Już doprawdy nie mam nerwów do tego chamstwa... - Zdzisławie, albo się natychmiast uspokoisz, albo wyjdziesz. - No, poszło o tego brygadzistę Dominiaka. Wydaliłem go. Bałwan, pozwala sobie na bezczelne wyzwiska pod moim adresem i jeszcze innych podjudza. Ile razy przechodzę przez narzędziownie, zawsze jakieś... - Czekaj - przerwał pan Wilhelm - a po co właściwie chodzisz do warsztatów, w jakim celu? - A co, może mi nie wolno po własnej fabryce chodzić? Przepraszam ojca, ale chyba mam prawo! - Masz obowiązek zdobyć się na tyle rozsądku, by nie prowokować swoją osobą zatargów, które szkodzą przedsiębiorstwu. Wiesz, że nie cieszysz się wśród robotników popularnością... - Mam w nosie całą popularność! Pluję na to bydło! Ojciec nie rozumie tego, bo nie ma w sobie krwi wielkich panów, którzy kazali nahajami uczyć moresu czerń. Ale ja mam w sobie i krew Korniewickich!... - Głupiec - powiedział dobitnie Wilhelm Dalcz. Zdzisław otworzył usta, lecz spojrzawszy w oczy ojca, zamilczał. - Powinienem usunąć cię z fabryki. Spróbuję jednak zostawić cię. Inżynier Turski zajmie twoje stanowisko, a ty obejmiesz kierownictwo magazynów. - Żartuje ojciec? Dlatego, że temu chamstwu nie raczę się podobać, mam przejść na niższe stanowisko? - Jeżeli wolisz pozostać - spokojnie powiedział pan Dalcz - pozostać i dostać kulkę w łeb... Chyba wiesz, jak rozprawiają się z tymi, których raz już wywieziono taczkami?... Otóż powiedziałem, że spróbuję przenieść cię do magazynów. Naturalnie zależy to od zgody delegatów. Ani myślę znosić dalszych awantur. Co zaś dotyczy kierownictwa magazynów, jest ono i tak dla ciebie zbyt trudne. Niestety, nie umiesz nic i do żadnej pracy się nie nadajesz... - Jestem współwłaścicielem fabryki i chyba mam w niej niejakie prawa? - Tak ci się wydaje? - uśmiechnął się Wilhelm Dalcz. - Otóż wiedz, że w tych dniach przyjeżdża Krzysztof. I może się okazać, że... że własność twoja i Haliny, i... moja jest tu zbyt mała, by miała nam dać jakiekolwiek prawa... Idź. Każ się odwieźć do domu moim samochodem i odeślij wóz z powrotem. Wieczorem bądź w domu. Zakomunikuję ci ostatecznie decyzję co do twego pozostania w fabryce. - Czy ojciec mówił o naszej sytuacji serio? Wilhelm Dalcz milczał. - A to ładnie nas ojciec wygospodarował! - wybuchnął Zdzisław. - Proszę wyjść - odpowiedział półgłosem ojciec. Gdy drzwi za Zdzisławem trzasnęły, podniósł ręce do skroni i trwał tak przez chwilę w bezruchu... Nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Na progu ukazał się sekretarz. - Czy są już delegaci? - Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. - Niech wejdą. Weszli trzej robotnicy. Pan Dalcz znał ich dobrze. Już od trzech lat byli wybierani. Mieli bowiem nie tylko wzięcie u ogółu robotników, lecz i uznanie dyrekcji za swój takt i za umiejętność łagodzenia zatargów, których przecie nie brakło, jak w każdej fabryce. - Dzień dobry, panowie - powitał ich dyrektor, podając po kolei rękę - siadajcie, proszę. W milczeniu ściskali końcami palców dłoń zwierzchnika i usadowili się na stojących przed biurkiem fotelach. Nie zanadto swobodnie, ale i nie na brzeżkach. Ot, zwyczajnie. Najbliżej usiadł największy z nich, tokarz Madejczyk, sękate chłopisko o zezowatym oku i twarzy zoranej ospą. Jako prezes delegacji on też pierwszy się odezwał: - Ano niby domyślamy się, panie dyrektorze, względem czego pan nas sobie życzył. Cóż... nie nasza wina. - Wiadomo - podchwycił siedzący za nim szczupły blondynek, ślusarz z modelarni - sami podmówili się. My o niczym nie wiedzielim. - Zrobiliście mi wielką krzywdę - potrząsnął głową dyrektor Dalcz - nie spodziewałem się, że zasłużyłem u robotników na takie postępowanie. - Co też pan mówi, panie Dalcz - odezwał się trzeci delegat, giser Czepiel, wzruszając ramionami - pana samego to nikt by palcem nie tknął. - Ale, panie Czepiel, tknął mego syna. A przecież to było takie proste: - uznawaliście, że mój syn niesłusznie Dominiaka wydalił, należało do mnie przyjść i powiedzieć, zamiast doprowadzać do takiego skandalu. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że na starość doczekam się takich od was dowodów życzliwości. - Panie dyrektorze, kiedy tu nie o Dominiaka chodziło - przerwał Madejczyk uspokajającym tonem - Dominiaka, wiadomo, niesprawiedliwie wylał, ale w ogóle wszystkim syn pański do żywego dojadł. Za pięć minut spóźnienia kazał po pół godziny strącać, do Kasy Chorych zaświadczeń nie wydawał, a do człowieka to jak do psa gadał. No i co dziwić się, że nerwy nie strzymali?... My sami nieraz chcielim do pana dyrektora przyjść, ale tak jakoś na rodzonego syna, choć to po prawdzie mówiąc, a nie uchybiając, to pan dyrektor nie bardzo tyż z niego, za przeproszeniem, zaszczytu ma. Niby z początku to nic, ale później, jak zaczął się do każdego czepiać, jak zaczął każdego traktować, jak zaczął wyrażać się, to ludzie znielubieli. A zwiedzieli się, że znaczy się pański syn, za przeproszeniem, w teatrze opery odśpiewywał, co to za łabędzia był, czy jak tam... - Za łabędzia, a jakże - z przekonaniem potwierdził blondyn i wszyscy trzej zachichotali dyskretnie. - A niechby - ciągnął Madejczyk - choć to nie wychodzi, żeby dyrektor personalny i takie rzeczy, ale nie lubili go, to i krzyknie ten i owy, jak pański syn przez halę przechodzi: - Te, Łabędź idzie! A kysz, do Łazienek! Spuszczajcie łabędzia na wodę! Kukuryku! I takie insze rzeczy. Ludzie, jak ludzie, pożartować lubieją. Żeby mądry był, toby koło uszu puścił, a on czepiał się i jak kogo przyłapał, to już mu zemsta pisana. Tak i z Dominiakiem było. Jakże można, chłop żonaty, troje dzieci, a i rzemieślnik, sam pan dyrektor wie, pierwszoklaśny i za byle co za bramę... Jego wina, że panu dyrektorowi personalnemu podobało się łabędzia odstawiać? Wilhelm Dalcz zaczął mówić. Spokojnie, jasno, dobitnie. Sądził, że awantury tego rodzaju są niedopuszczalne, że pomimo wszystko nie może dla nich znaleźć usprawiedliwienia, że nie może ulegać takim presjom, lecz wobec tego, co zaszło, i w przekonaniu, że się to nie powtórzy, przeniesie swego syna na stanowisko głównego magazyniera. Delegaci spojrzeli po sobie. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Czepiel chrząknął, a Madejczyk powiedział: - Jeżeli pan dyrektor chce ryzykować... - Chcę od was otrzymać gwarancję, że porządek nie zostanie naruszony. Mój syn nie będzie teraz miał żadnej styczności z robotnikami i sądzę, że... dla mnie też możecie panowie mieć niejakie względy. Czepiel pochylił się do Madejczyka i mruknął: - Niech tam... - Panie dyrektorze - odezwał się ospowaty - z panem toby my poszli na zgodę, ale niby, jak nam przed towarzyszami mówić?... Ot, powiemy tak: pan przyjmie z powrotem Dominiaka, to i rychtyk będzie. Jednak pan Dalcz ze względów prestiżowych nie mógł na to przystać. Po krótkich pertraktacjach doszedł wszakże z nimi do układu: - Zdzisław ma zapewnione bezpieczeństwo, Dominiak zaś na trzy miesiące otrzyma pracę u "Lilpopa", a potem przyjęty zostanie z powrotem. Po wyjściu delegacji, zanim zjawił się wezwany telefonicznie inżynier Turski, do gabinetu wpadł zięć dyrektora Dalcza, doktór Jachimowski, dyrektor handlowy Zakładów. - Niech ojciec to podpisze - zaterkotał swoim trzeszczącym głosem, podsuwając różowy blankiet asygnaty kasowej - muszę zaraz jechać do ministerstwa i wsunąć te osiem tysięcy do łapy Puczkowskiemu. Inaczej przepadniemy przy przetargu. A to spisał się nasz kochany Zdzich? Co?... Swoją drogą to bolszewizm. Mówiono mi, że głównym macherem był ten ojca ukochany Czepiel. Należałoby z policją pogadać tak po cichu, żeby go uprzątnęli... No, co ojciec patrzy! Jak Boga kocham, spóźnię się i Czesi nas ubiegną. Puczkowski to uczciwy człowiek, jeżeli wcześniej od nich łapówkę weźmie, to ze mną już gadać nie zechce. No niechże ojciec prędzej podpisuje! Pan Dalcz przygryzł siwe wąsy i w zamyśleniu przyglądał się różowemu kwadracikowi papieru, nerwowo potrząsanemu przez wymanicurowane brudne palce zięcia. Z wolna podniósł oczy na jego chudą ziemistą twarz i powiedział: - Nie podpiszę. - O, Jezu - zatrzepotał rękami Jachimowski - co ojciec myśli, że ja do własnej kieszeni wezmę forsę? Niech ojciec sam sprawdzi. Puczkowski w cztery oczy nie będzie ukrywał. A ręczę, że inaczej całe zamówienie diabli wezmą. Jeżeli zaś ojciec znajduje, że w naszej sytuacji stać nas na wyrzeczenie się zamówienia na półtora miliona, to ciekaw jestem, co pan Karol na to powie. Ojciec żyje wciąż ubiegłym stuleciem, ale, do pioruna, dlaczego my wszyscy mamy na tym cierpieć? Niech ojciec zadzwoni do biura sprzedaży. Oni wydostali ceny Czechów. Są prawie o czternaście procent niższe od naszych! Rozumie ojciec?... A zresztą, co ja będę z ojcem wojował? Podpisze ojciec czy nie?... Starzec zgarbił się i powiedział cicho: - Daj. Powoli, jakby ociągając się przy każdej literze, podpisał i bez słowa podsunął asygnatę zięciowi. - No i w porządeczku - zaśmiał się pojednawczo Jachimowski, ukazując złotoczarne uzębienie - i cóż ojciec zrobi z tym idiotą Zdzichem? Aha, znowu mi przysłała Halina jakiegoś cymbała. Oczywiście wyrzuciłem go za drzwi. Do pioruna, co ona sobie wyobraża, że będę rozdawał posady w fabryce wszystkim jej absztyfikantom i gigolakom? Doprawdy ojciec mógłby trochę utemperować swoją córeczkę. Zdzich napycha nam jakieś wyranżerowane baletnice, Halina swoich gachów, nie dość kochanej rodzinki, jeszcze mamy stać się przytułkiem emerytalnym... Istny dom wariatów... Co to jeszcze - poskrobał się w łysinę - aha! Biuro kalkulacji trzeba wziąć za pysk. Oni nas zarżną cenami robocizny! Liczą na przykład siedemnaście godzin na imadełko "F" do tych dużych frezarek. Umyślnie dowiadywałem się. Czort wie, co. A w niemieckich fabrykach, gdzie robocizna jest o sto czterdzieści procent droższa, wypada w cenie o połowę taniej. Po prostu inżynier Kamiński jest za stary i nie umie kalkulować. Na najbliższym Zarządzie postawię wniosek o wylanie go. - Kamiński pracuje u nas od trzydziesty pięciu lat - jakby do siebie powiedział Wilhelm Dalcz. - To i dosyć - ironicznie zawyrokował Jachimowski - no, do widzenia. Rozmowa z Turskim zajęła przeszło pół godziny. Później przyszedł główny buchalter z wekslami gwarancyjnymi do podpisu, Holder z korespondencją, szef biura zakupów, majster z hartowni z prośbą o pożyczkę na ślub syna, kierownik wojskowych warsztatów samochodowych z pretensjami z powodu ustawicznego psucia się dostarczonych obrabiarek. Ganzier, przedstawiciel Dalczów w Gdańsku, radca prawny w sprawie procesu z hutą Nordi o niedotrzymanie umowy... Jak codziennie, setki piętrzących się, zazębiających się w najbardziej skomplikowany i niespodziewany sposób spraw, interesów, trudności. Pomimo swoich lat siedemdziesięciu ośmiu dyrektor Wilhelm Dalcz nie czuł fizycznego zmęczenia. Trwał na stanowisku niewzruszenie i mocno w tej coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej zygzakowato obracającej się masie zdarzeń. Przynajmniej nikt z tych, kto jakąkolwiek z nim miał styczność, nie wątpił o tym. Właśnie wybiła czwarta i syrena fabryczna przeciągłym rykiem oznajmiła koniec dnia roboczego, a woźny wszedł, by dyrektorowi podać palto, gdy zadzwonił telefon, przeznaczony wyłącznie do prywatnego użytku. Jego numer znany był zaledwie kilku osobom, a ponieważ dyrektor Dalcz wiedział, iż pani Józefina o tej porze śpi, jeszcze zanim podniósł słuchawkę i usłyszał głos Blumkiewicza, domyślił się, że dzwonią od Karola. - Dzień dobry, panie Blumkiewicz - powiedział uprzejmie - jakże się ma mój brat? - Uszanowanie najniższe, panie dyrektorze, właśnie pan prezes polecił mi zatelefonować i zapytać, czy pan dyrektor nie byłby łaskaw wstąpić do niego, albo po obiedzie, albo zaraz? - Więc przyjechał - wyrwało się dyrektorowi Dalczowi. - Tak jest, panie dyrektorze, dziś rano razem z panią prezesową. Pan prezes niezmiernie się ucieszył powrotem syna. - Niech pan powie memu bratu, że zaraz będę. Położył słuchawkę, mruknął pod nosem coś, czego woźny nie dosłyszał, i wstał. Stary woźny podsunął mu kalosze, a pomagając nałożyć palto, zapytał: - A to pewno panicz Krzysztof przyjechał? - Tak, Józefie, przyjechał. Bądź zdrów i powiedz szoferowi, by zajechał po mnie od ulicy Świrskiej. Podwórze fabryczne już opustoszało. Wilhelm Dalcz szedł swoim równym dużym krokiem po czarnej od węgla, ubitej i tu i ówdzie połyskującej kałużami ziemi wzdłuż wielkiej hali warsztatów stolarskich, aż do wysokich sztachet, oddzielających teren fabryki od starego ogrodu, w którym stał pałacyk wybudowany jeszcze przez jego ojca. Znał tu każde drzewo i każdy krzak. Przecie sam tu mieszkał przez lat wiele, zanim ożenił się z Józefiną. Wąska ścieżka gęsto była pokryta, mokrymi od niedawnego deszczu, żółtymi i czerwonymi liśćmi. Zupełnie już prawie gołe gałęzie drzew sterczały nieruchomo, pod szarym zachmurzonym niebem. Zbudzony jego krokami, zaszczekał wielki łańcuchowy pies, lecz zaraz się uspokoił i zaczął machać ogonem. Wilhelm Dalcz nie bywał tu częstym gościem, ale przecież kundel znał go dość dobrze, by bez obawy dopuścić do wejścia na werandę. Na spotkanie wybiegł mały, ruchliwy Blumkiewicz i uniżenie pochylając ogromną dominikańską łysinę, wprowadził gościa przez mały, ciemny i ciasny przedpokój do dużego bidermajerowskiego salonu o meblach pokrytych białym płótnem. Tu dopiero pomógł panu Wilhelmowi zdjąć palto. - Pan prezes czeka. Sąsiedni pokój, służący jednocześnie za gabinet i sypialnię, miał opuszczone rolety. Przy wysokim mahoniowym łóżku paliła się mała lampka, rzucając krąg żółtawego światła na poduszkę i siwą brodatą głowę z żywymi czarnymi oczyma. - Jak się miewasz, Karolu? - Dziękuję ci, Wil - chory wyciągnął do brata lewą rękę - dziś lepiej. Siadaj, proszę. Panie Blumkiewicz, przysuń pan fotel... Dziękuję i tego... może pan odejść. Gdy będę potrzebował, zadzwonię. Zostali sami. Karol chciał nieco podnieść się w poduszkach, lecz nie starczyło mu sił i Wilhelm musiał go ująć pod sparaliżowane ramię, by mu dopomóc. - Dziękuję ci - stęknął chory. - Dzisiaj przyjechał Krzysztof. - Domyśliłem się tego. Zechcesz zwołać posiedzenie Zarządu? - Nie, tymczasem w Zarządzie po dawnemu będzie mnie zastępował Blumkiewicz. Krzyś jeszcze nie chce wchodzić w sprawy ogólne. Oczywiście po pewnym czasie on obejmie prezesurę, a ja się zrzeknę... - Czy nie uważasz, Karolu, że on jest za młody? Ma zaledwie dwadzieścia siedem lat. Mógłbyś jeszcze przez rok, dwa... - Nie - stanowczo zaprzeczył Karol Dalcz - po prostu nie czuję się uprawniony do dalszego zarządzania jego majątkiem. Nigdy ci, Wil, nie mówiłem o tym, ale sam wiesz, że wszystkie pieniądze, jakie wkładam do fabryki, stanowią wyłączną własność Krzysztofa. Ze spadku po jego przybranym ojcu, nieboszczyku Wyzborze. Wilhelm nie wiedział o tym. Przypuszczał, że jego brat, prowadząc tak oszczędny i odosobniony tryb życia, sam posiadał znaczne fundusze i z nich czerpał, wykupując udziały bratanków. Że stary skąpiec Wyzbor, wuj Karolowej, umierając, gdy ona spodziewała się potomka, zostawił adoptację i wielki zapis jej dziecku, na wypadek gdyby urodziła syna - to było powszechnie znane. Przyzwyczajony jednak do skrupulatności brata, Wilhelm nie przypuszczał, by ten naruszył kapitały syna, zanim Krzysztof sam wejdzie do czynnego życia i sam zadecyduje o lokacie. - No - rzucił lekko - skoro czułeś się uprawniony do dysponowania... Młodszy brat zmierzył go wymownym spojrzeniem: - Był to jedyny sposób zabezpieczenia Krzysztofowi mojej części przedsiębiorstwa. Wilhelm nie odpowiedział, a Karol dorzucił prawie szeptem: - Zanim zostałoby zmarnowane przez twoje dzieci i różnych przybłędów w rodzaju Jachimowskiego... czy innych protegowanych twojej pani Józefiny... wielkopańskich darmozjadów, próżniaków, kretynów, przez całe to robactwo, które obsiadło twój dom, a które wytrułbym, jak... Zakaszlał się, pergaminowa twarz pokryła się bladym rumieńcem, w oczach zaszkliły się łzy. - Uspokój się, Karolu - zimno powiedział Wilhelm - niesprawiedliwe zarzuty nie stają się słuszne przez to, że wypowiada się je z nienawiścią. - Tak?... Niesprawiedliwe?... Bój się Boga, nie wmawiaj we mnie, że sam siebie umiałeś okłamać! Nie udawaj przede mną! Nawet taki Blumkiewicz widzi, że się tylko męczysz! - Dajmy spokój twoim przywidzeniom, Karolu. Chciałeś mówić ze mną o Krzysztofie. Chory sapał przez chwilę i żuł wargi. Opanował się jednak i zaczął mówić: - Tak. Krzyś skończył budowę maszyn, skończył ze złotym medalem. Z fabryk, w których praktykował, ma najlepsze opinie. Jest zdolny, nawet bardzo zdolny. Dlatego sądzę, że będzie pożyteczny. Sam się zresztą o tym przekonasz. Myślałem nad tym, jakie mu stanowisko powierzyć, i postanowiłem, na jego własne życzenie, że zostanie dyrektorem technicznym. - A cóż zrobimy z inżynierem Wajdlem? - Cóż? Na razie pozostanie na stanowisku głównego inżyniera. To mu żadnej ujmy nie przyniesie. Przecie dyrekcja techniczna obejmie oprócz jego działu szereg innych, ale o tych szczegółach rozmówisz się już z samym Krzysztofom. Nie wątpię, że zrobisz wszystko, by mu ułatwić pracę... - Możesz tego być pewien. - Dziękuję ci, nigdy ani przez chwilę nie stawiałem pod znakiem zapytania dwóch twoich cech charakteru: uczciwości i szlachetności. Mam tedy dalszą do ciebie prośbę. Nie chciałbym cię dotknąć, ale byłbym ci wdzięczny za umożliwienie Krzysiowi jak najmniejszego kontaktowania z Jachimowskim, Zdzisławem i z całą twoją rodziną. - Jak chcesz... - Nie obrażaj się. Krzyś jest trochę odludkiem. Z ludźmi i z życiem w ogóle stykał się mało. Wiesz, że był wychowany przez matkę, a Terenia zawsze unikała ludzi. - Jednak skoro chcesz, by został dyrektorem technicznym, będzie musiał ustawicznie mieć do czynienia z wszystkimi podwładnymi. - Właśnie proszę cię, byś go pomału i w to wprowadził, oswoił z warunkami, z otoczeniem, no i osobiście wdrożył w pracę. - Możesz na mnie liczyć. - Właśnie. Wiem przecie, że i tobie leży na sercu los przedsiębiorstwa, już chociażby przez pamięć na naszego świętej pamięci ojca, który wierzył, że jeszcze jego prawnuki i prawnuczki utrzymają się na tej placówce. No, a któż po nas to obejmie? Po tobie i po mnie?... Zdzisław?... Chyba sam się nie łudzisz. Zatem tylko Krzyś. I naszym obowiązkiem jest dać mu do tego przygotowanie, jeżeli nie chcemy, by fabryka wpadła w obce ręce. Wprawdzie pozostaje jeszcze twój starszy syn, ale jest to człowiek całkiem zwichnięty... Szkoda, gdy jeszcze był małym chłopcem, miałem nadzieję, że z niego tęgi chłop wyrośnie. Że na nim oprze się z czasem cała firma... A tymczasem szczęśliwa rączka twojej żony tak go pokierowała, że nawet gimnazjum nie skończył, że zrobiła zeń wałkonia i hulakę... - Daj spokój - smutno potrząsnął głową Wilhelm Dalcz - nie mówmy o Pawle. Wykreśliłem go z mojej pamięci i z jakichkolwiek rachub. Masz zupełną rację. Pozostaje tylko Krzysztof. Daj Boże, żeby... Nie dokończył, gdyż zapukano do drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie, uchylono je, a na progu stanęła niska, szczupła staruszka w białym fartuchu. - O, dzień dobry, panie Wilhelmie. - Dzień dobry, Tereniu - zerwał się z galanterią i pocałował ją w rękę - wciąż wyglądasz młodo i rześko. - Żartujesz, panie Wilhelmie. Ale przeszkodziłam wam? Chciałam tylko przypomnieć Karolowi, by wziął proszek. On zawsze zapomina. Staruszka nalała do kubeczka wody i podała mężowi lekarstwo. - Bądź tak dobra - powiedział chory, oddając kubek - zawiadom Krzysia, że może przyjść powitać stryja Wilhelma. - Dobrze, złotko. Czekali w milczeniu. Upłynęło dobrych pięć minut, zanim usłyszeli szybkie pewne kroki i do pokoju wszedł Krzysztof. Pan Wilhelm, nie podnosząc się z miejsca, obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem. Przed nim stał młody człowiek średniego wzrostu, raczej szczupły, o podniesionej głowie. Smagła twarz, gładko wygolona, nieduży prosty nos, ładnie wykrojone usta, duże czarne myślące oczy i krótko przystrzyżone, w tył zaczesane włosy koloru hebanu składały się na całość poważną i ujmującą. - Miło mi cię powitać, Krzysztofie - odezwał się wreszcie i wyciągnął rękę. - Właściwie poznać - uśmiechnął się młody człowiek - tak się jakoś złożyło, że prawie nie widywaliśmy się ze stryjem. Pan Wilhelm potrząsnął małą, lecz silną dłonią bratanka. Na ogół podobał mu się, tylko miękki i zanadto młodzieńczy głos nieco raził. Natomiast swobodne i naturalne zachowanie się Krzysztofa robiło dodatnie wrażenie. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw stryja. Nie wyglądał na swoje lata, lecz już po chwili rozmowy pan Wilhelm przekonał się, że ma do czynienia z dojrzałym i zrównoważonym mężczyzną. Krzysztof opowiadał o belgijskich i niemieckich fabrykach metalurgicznych, w których odbywał praktykę, o rozmaitych stosowanych tam systemach administracji, o postępach naukowej organizacji pracy, o nowych metodach regulowania produkcji. Mówił rzeczowo, bez sadzenia się na znawstwo, bez popisywania się erudycją, lecz w sposób świadczący o gruntownej znajomości przedmiotu i o własnym trzeźwym zdaniu w omawianych sprawach. Pan Karol Dalcz z nieukrywaną radością wodził oczyma z twarzy syna na twarz brata, który zresztą nie ukrywał swego uznania dla młodego inżyniera. Już sam sposób, w jaki się doń zwracał z pytaniami, aczkolwiek miał w sobie jakby posmaczek egzaminu, świadczył, że pan Wilhelm traktuje bratanka całkiem poważnie. Weszła znowu pani Teresa z propozycją przyrządzenia kawy, lecz pan Wilhelm podziękował. - Jakże mój syn, panie Wilhelmie? - zapytała z maskowanym niepokojem. - Muszę ci, Tereniu, powinszować. O ile znam się na ludziach, będzie z niego prawdziwy Dalcz. - Jeszcze się stryj rozczaruje - zaśmiał się Krzysztof, ukazując białe i jakby drapieżne zęby - a dlaczego to stryj z moją matką tak dziwnie się tytułują? - Widzisz, Krzysztofie, znałem twoją matkę, gdy jeszcze była w tym wieku, kiedy nie tylko mówi się pannom po imieniu, lecz i nosi się je na rękach. - Jakże chcesz - zaśmiała się pani Teresa - pan Wilhelm był już wówczas studentem. Pomimo tych wspomnień nastrój do końca był zimny. Przy pożegnaniu ustalono, że Krzysztof nazajutrz z rana zjawi się u pana Wilhelma i zostanie przezeń oprowadzony po fabryce. Nominację otrzyma zaraz, zaś po kilku tygodniach i po bliższym poznaniu przedsiębiorstwa przystąpi do zorganizowania swego działu. Dyrektor Wilhelm Dalcz pojechał do domu. Zapadł już zmierzch i gdy auto dotarło do śródmieścia, w wilgotnym asfalcie odbijały się mętne refleksy oświetlonych wystaw sklepowych. W ogromnym mieszkaniu przy Alei Ujazdowskiej panował wielki ruch i hałas. Był to piątek, dzień przyjęć pani Józefiny. Wilhelm Dalcz pośpiesznie zdjął palto i przemknął się między rozbieganą służbą przez jadalnię i boczny korytarz do swojej sypialni. Z przyległego gabinetu dolatywały głośne śmiechy i okrzyki. Przekręcił na wszelki wypadek klucz w zamku, zdjął marynarkę, nałożył stary, zniszczony szlafrok i zadzwonił. Po długim oczekiwaniu wpadła pokojówka. Kazał jej przynieść obiad. Zamiast obiadu zjawiła się jednak pani Józefina i wznosząc ręce nad swą majestatyczną postacią, wybuchnęła oburzeniem: on jej cały dom dezorganizuje, on przychodzi wtedy na obiad, kiedy mu się podoba, wprowadza chaos, odrywa służbę od jej obowiązków, jeżeli Halina dotychczas za mąż nie wyszła, to wszystko przez niego, sam palcem nie ruszy, a teraz ona, zamiast bawić gości i czuwać nad porządkiem, musi tu przychodzić, dobrze, niech teraz on sam idzie, ona z miejsca się nie ruszy, dziś pierwszy raz jest ten hrabia węgierski, a ten tak zwany pan domu nawet nie raczy się pokazać, biedna ta Halina, ale ona do grobu nie zapomni wyrodnemu ojcu, zawsze udaje zmęczonego, byle tylko nie spełniać swoich świętych obowiązków... Pan Wilhelm Dalcz przyglądał się przez chwilę żonie obojętnym wzrokiem, po czym bez słowa położył się na sofie i zamknął powieki. Pani Józefina, trzasnąwszy drzwiami wyszła z pokoju. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska